


The Mission

by Thatoneloser_kid



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Multi, Other, no one dies, though i really though about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 08:14:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2766011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatoneloser_kid/pseuds/Thatoneloser_kid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was a Tumblr prompt 'Skimmorse: Bobbi and Skye go out on a mission and Bobbi comes back covered in Skye's blood'</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mission

Jemma was sitting at one of the tables in the lab on the Bus, her leg bouncing nervously as she tried to focus on her work. 

It was useless, though, all she could think about was how the team was supposed to be back hours ago and that she hadn’t heard from either of her girlfriends all day. 

 

"Jemma, will you stop." Fitz snapped, placing his hand on Jemma’s bouncing leg. "You are shaking the entire table."

 

"Sorry, I’m just worried. Why haven’t we heard from the group yet? They should have been back hours ago."

 

"They have probably just been held up," Mack assured. 

 

"They must be back, there’s Bobbi."

 

Jemma wheeled around, hopping off her stool and rushing out of the lab where Bobbi was standing, hopping up to wrap her arms around the woman’s neck. 

 

"Jem," Bobbi lightly pushed Jemma backwards and that’s when Jemma noticed the blood. 

 

"You’re bleeding! Where are you hurt?" Jemma fussed, pulling at Bobbi’s combat suit. 

 

"Jemma, stop. It’s not my blood." Bobbi grabbed weakly onto Jemma’s hands and that’s when Jemma’s stomach dropped. Skye, where was Skye.

 

"Where’s Skye?"

 

"She’s at the playground, they’ve taken her in for surgery."

 

"What happened?"

"She overheard talk about her dad and how he was close by, she said she wouldn’t go but you know what she’s like. I turned my back to her for a second and she was gone. When we got there he had her, he was going to," Bobbi trailed off, leaning against Jemma’s hand when she placed it on her cheek. "I thought he was going to kill her, Jem. He had her in a choke hold and had a scalpel in his hand. He was going on about how he was going to reunite his family and then he just…"

"Is she alive?"

 

Bobbi nodded, bringing her hand up to wipe at her eyes. “Yeah. They think he got her in a major artery. I tried, Jemma, I did but she just wouldn’t stop bleeding. Then she was saying all this stuff about how she loved us, like we want to hear that for the first time while she was in that state, it was like she had already given up.”

 

Jemma doesn’t know what to do, on one hand she wanted to comfort Bobbi who had tears building up in her eyes, and Bobbi Morse  _never_  cries, but on the other hand she has just been told her girlfriend could potentially be dying. 

 

"She can’t die, Jemma. She is S _kye_ , she has survived things a lot worse than this.” Bobbi ranted, looking down at Jemma pleadingly. “Jemma? Say something.”

 

"Let’s, uh- lets go get you changed then we can head down to the playground."

 

Bobbi look baffled, “Did you hear a word of what I just said? We have to go there now.”

 

"You are covered in blood."

 

"I can take this zipper off." Bobbi unzipped the blue zipper she was wearing and dropped it to the floor before holding onto Jemma’s hands. "There’s a chopper waiting outside for us."

 

Bobbi tugged Jemma outside and helped her into the chopper. 

 

"I’ve been here before." Jemma muttered, sounding somewhat detached. "Skye dying, I’ve been here before."

 

Bobbi just clutched onto Jemma’s hand, running her thumb over the girls knuckles in an attempt to quench the shaking, though it was entirely possible that she was the one shaking. 

 

When the helicopter lands Jemma just barely gets her ear muffs off before she was clambering out of the doors and into the Playground. 

 

"How is she?" Jemma asks when she reaches Coulson who is lingering outside the operating room. 

 

"Alive."

 

"That’s it? That’s all you’ve got!"

 

"Jem," Bobbi whispered softly when Jemma raised her voice, resting her hand on her girlfriends back. 

 

"I’m going in there."

 

"Simmons," Coulson held onto Jemma’s arms when she made a move for the door. 

 

"No, she could be dying! That’s my girlfriend, I can’t just leave her in there to die." Bobbi pulled Jemma against her and after a couple of seconds the smaller girl stopped struggling and sagged against her, burying her face against Bobbi’s chest. "Tell me she’s going on be ok."

 

Bobbi creased the back of Jemma’s head and rested her lips against the top of her head as she fought back the urge to just burst into tears, that was the last thing Jemma needed right now. “I can’t.”

 

Jemma’s legs buckled and Bobbi used what little energy she had left to hold her up, leading her over to the wall and sitting down on the floor, pulling Jemma onto her lap.

 

It was another four hours before the doors to the operating room opened and Jemma almost threw up at the sight of one of the doctors covered in blood. Skye’s blood.

 

"We have managed stabilize her for now, but she has lost a lot of blood."

 

"But she will pull through, right?"

 

"It’s looking better than I was a few hours ago but we can’t say for sure. She lost so much blood that not enough oxygenated blood was getting to her brain."

 

"We know happened when you lose blood,  _doctor_.” Jemma snapped, “How likely is it that she will survive?”

 

"We can’t say for sure." The man repeated. "I will become less likely she will wake up in the next twenty four hours."

 

"Can we go in?" Bobbi asked, standing up behind Jemma, placing her hand on Jemma’s lower back.

 

"Yes, she is in the last room on your left."

 

"I have some things to take care of but call me as soon as anything changes." Coulson said and Bobbi nodded, allowing Jemma to take her hand and pull her through the doors.

 

When they reached Skye’s room Jemma stopped in her tracks at the sight of the pale girl was but Bobbi took some kind of comfort in the fact she wasn’t  _as_  pale as the last time she had seen her.

 

"Come on," Bobbi coaxed Jemma forward into the room, sitting down on the chair beside Skye’s bed, pulling Jemma down onto her lap.

 

"Is he alive? Her dad?" Jemma asked, leaning forward to take ahold of Skye’s cold hand.

 

"No, I shot him after he got her." Bobbi muttered against Jemma’s shoulder. "I should’ve shot him sooner, regardless of what Coulson said. I get that we needed him alive but Skye is way more important than whatever the fuck he could’ve provided us with."

 

"This isn’t your fault." Jemma whispered, leaning her head to the side to rest against Bobbi’s. "You’re blaming yourself, I can tell. You were following orders."

 

"Still, I should’ve taken it upon myself to protect my  _girlfriend_.”

 

Jemma shook her head, linking her free hand with Bobbi’s. “You should sleep, You’ve been up for over twenty four hours.”

 

Bobbi shook her head, resting her forehead against Jemma’s back. “I couldn’t sleep.”

 

"I love her, too." Jemma murmured. "I know it seems kind of redundant to say now, it’s kind of obvious that I love her."

 

"I love her, too, but I refused to tell her because that meant I had given up on her."

 

"She is such an idiot. I wish she would stop doing things like this."

 

"The whole bad girl act is all part of her charm as long as she doesn’t almost get herself killed." Bobbi sighed.

 

Bobbi fought sleep as long as she could but she finally crashed after forty four hours of being awake, Jemma was surprised she lasted so long.

 

"Why are you crying?" 

 

Jemma startled at the sudden voice, her head shooting up to see Skye squinting at her. 

 

"Why-" Jemma huffed in disbelief, deciding against lecturing Skye right now in favor of kissing her.

 

"I’m sorry." Skye whispered, closing her eyes when Jemma leant her forehead against hers. "I just- I wanted to know. I’m sorry."

 

"Just stop doing it, ok? Stop going off on your own because one day we won’t be able to save you."

 

"Where is Bobbi? Is she ok?"

 

"Yeah, yeah." Jemma moved to the left to give Skye a good view of Bobbi, who was leaning back in her seat, her entire body still tense, like she was still expecting something to happen. "She tried to stay awake but it had been almost two days since she slept last, I was honestly amazed she lasted so long."

 

"Was she there? Like when it happened, I can’t remember."

 

"Yeah, she was there. Her and Coulson." Jemma nodded, holding onto Skye’s hand tightly. "I think she blames herself. She could’ve took the shot on your dad but didn’t because Coulson told her not to. She was the one who put pressure on the wound,"

 

"She saved my life."

 

"Yeah."

 

"And is he dead?"

 

"Yeah, Bobbi shot him. But you can’t blame her for that, he was going to kill you."

 

"I don’t blame her. I’m glad, he was a monster." Skye muttered, bringing Jemma’s hand up to her lips. "I still have my leg, don’t I?"

 

Jemma realised a watery chuckle, “Yeah. Yeah you still have your leg.”

 

"Good. I kinda need those."

 

"I love you."

 

"Yeah?" Skye looked somewhat surprised but grinned when Jemma nodded. "I love you, too."

 

Jemma smiled, moving to sit on the bed. 

 

"Why haven’t you lectured me? Like properly."

 

"Because Bobbi is going to give you an earful when she wakes up and I thought I’d give you a break before that." Jemma gave Skye a weak grin. "Are you hungry?"

 

"No. Lay down with me."

 

"I don’t want to hurt you." Jemma muttered unsurely but Skye tutted. 

 

"Please?"

 

Jemma still looked hesitant but eventually gave in, tentatively laying at Skye’s side, resting her head on Skye’s shoulder. 

 

Skye calmly ran her fingers up and down Jemma’s back, resting her lips on top of the woman’s head until she finally fell asleep. 

 

Skye looked between her sleeping girlfriends, Jemma looking considerably more at ease then Bobbi, probably because she knew Skye was alive. Both Bobbi and Jemma looked exhausted and Skye felt terrible knowing that was all her fault. 

 

Skye jumped when Bobbi startled awake, her eyes flying open. At first she looked a little bewildered, looking around the room but she visibly relaxed when her eyes landed on Skye. 

 

"Hey,"

 

"Hey? That’s what you open with." Bobbi growled, keeping her voice low so not to wake Jemma. 

 

"I’m sorry."

 

"Jesus, Skye." Bobbi sighed, standing up and moving to the other side of the bed. "You can’t do things like that. I love you, I don’t want to loose you."

 

"You won’t." 

 

"I’m sorry," Bobbi muttered, taking ahold of Skye’s hand, making sure not to touch the tubes in her hand. Skye frowned at her, not sure why she was suddenly apologizing. "About your dad, I’m sorry. But he was going to kill you and it was either you or him."

 

"No, don’t apologize. I’m just sorry I put you in that situation."

 

"I was worried you were going to hate me." Bobbi murmured.

 

"Never. I love you." 

 

Bobbi nodded, a look of relief settling on her features as she glanced at Jemma. “How long has she been out?”

 

"Couple of hours."

 

"So what have you been doing? Just watching her sleep?" Bobbi asked, surveying the machines by Skye’s bed.

 

"Watching both of you sleep."

 

"That’s creepy," Bobbi murmured distractedly.

 

"Is everyone ok?"

 

"Yeah, and you look amazingly ok for someone who almost died." 

 

"Are you seriously hitting on me while I’m lying in a hospital bed."

 

"Like you would object to that." Bobbi grinned, sitting down on the edge of the bed beside Skye. "But no, I was talking about your vitals, you’re looking good." 

 

"God, control yourself." Skye huffed, rolling her eyes playfully.

 

"It’s difficult with such a charming girlfriend."

 

"Yeah, that must be hard," Skye grinned and Bobbi rolled her eyes, leaning down to kiss Skye.

 

"Don’t think this means you’re off the hook, you will have to make this up to us." Bobbi whispered against Skye’s lips.

 

"As soon as my leg is better I will." Skye agreed, tilting her head up a little to kiss Bobbi.

 

Bobbi pulled back when she heard Jemma hum, looking down at the Brit who with grinning sleepily. “Oh, no, please, continue.”

 

"You are both creeps." Bobbi laughed, pecking Jemma on the lips before standing. "I’m going to go make us something to eat and let Coulson know you’re awake."

 

"Could you take a detour by the labs and pick up the paper work I was working on, Fitz knows which one it is."

 

Bobbi nodded, looking at Skye. “Do you want your laptop?”

 

"Yeah,"

 

Bobbi bobbed her head, smiling at her girlfriends before leaving.

 

"Did you talk to her?" Jemma asked after a couple of minutes, burying her face in Skye’s neck.

 

"Yeah. You were right, she was blaming herself and she thought I would have hated her for killing my dad."

 

"Do you?"

 

"Of course not." Skye looked a little distressed that Jemma would think that. "That guy was a monster."

 

"I just had to ask," Jemma muttered, pressing a kiss to Skye’s neck. "I’m sorry."

 

"No, it’s ok. He is my dad and I feel like I  _should_  feel a little sad that he’s dead but I just don’t. I don’t feel anything and I don’t know if I should be scared about that or not.”

 

"You shouldn’t be. You aren’t heartless, if that’s what you’re thinking."

 

"Mm," Skye hummed just as the door opened and Bobbi walked in, holding a plate full of chips in one hand and Skye’s laptop with Jemma’s papers in the other.

 

"That kitchen is abysmal, there was nothing to cook. and when I say nothing I mean  _nothing_.” Bobbi huffed, handing Jemma her papers and Skye her laptop before cautiously sitting sitting on the bed beside Skye.

 

"Bobbi, tell Skye she isn’t heartless."

 

"Who said she was?" Bobbi asked through a mouthful of chips, holding the bowl out to her girlfriends who took a handful.

 

"She did, because she doesn’t feel anything for her dad."

 

Bobbi looked guiltily down at the bowl on her lap. “You aren’t heartless, you didn’t know the guy.”

 

"And you aren’t to blame, not for any of this. If anyone is to blame it’s me, I’m the idiot." Skye assured. "I mean, it’s a well known fact that I am the idiot of this relationship, I’m the one who does dumb shit."

 

"Is that something you plan on growing out of?" Jemma teased but Skye nodded seriously.

 

"Yeah, I saw both of you today, how you was sleeping," Skye gestured to Bobbi before looking at Jemma. "How you were crying. I don’t want to be the reason you guys are like that, not ever."

 

"What was wrong with how I was sleeping?"

 

"You were all tense." Jemma answered and Skye nodded. 

 

"You didn’t look at ease at all."

 

"I wasn’t, I was surprised I could even sleep."

 

"And that’s it, I never want to be the cause of either of you losing sleep. You know, unless it is the  _good_  kind of losing sleep.” Skye added with a little smirk.

 

"What makes you think you have that kind of power over us?"

 

"Oh, come on, Morse. I wasn’t a week ago that I had both of you up until four am. I bet no one would believe us if we told them the great and powerful mockingbird was submissive."

 

"I am  _not_  submissive.”

 

"You kind of are." Jemma hummed, gaining a glare from Bobbi. "What? Letting your two girlfriends pin you down and order you around is submissive, love."

 

"Hey, whatever, we have all been submissive at one point."

 

"True, but none of us more than you."

 

Bobbi tutted, reaching for the remote on the bedside table. “Do your work.”

 

"I would but I now have the image of last week in my mind." Skye murmured distractedly as she booted up her laptop. 

 

"And you can’t get any until that leg is cleared up. Jemma and I can go at it whenever we want." Bobbi smirked. "Maybe you could watch, though."

 

"Screw you guys." Skye grumbled, pouting as she leant her head against Bobbi’s shoulder. 

 

Bobbi just grinned at Jemma, pressing a kiss to the top of Skye’s head and watching her as she typed away on her laptop.


End file.
